


Grim Tidings

by 2inchlich



Category: Original Work
Genre: Character Death, F/F, F/M, Gore, M/M, Macro/Micro, Multi, Size Difference, Size Kink, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 14:50:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17489987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2inchlich/pseuds/2inchlich
Summary: (I can't title stuff very well oops) A group of college students on a long roadtrip get caught by a giant that has less than pleasant intentions for them.





	Grim Tidings

Sebastian held the small, trembling figure in his hand while he sat comfortably on the couch in his cabin’s living room. The tiny man he had in his fist had interested him for a while—a month, nearly two—but Sebastian’s interest couldn’t be held for long, with only rare exceptions to that rule. The man knew his time was up by the way the giant had been looking at him lately. Like he was bored. And this giant getting bored was never a pleasant experience.  
Sebastian didn’t see what the man’s problem was. He never saw what the humans’ problems were. Surely they realized that they couldn’t keep him entertained forever? Maybe he’d have to start making them sign waivers whenever they started getting close to him. “No being dramatic when you realize you’re just another bug,” or something like that. He grinned to himself at the thought of it. He squeezed the body playfully, feeling the bones creak, but not break, beneath his touch. The man whimpered fearfully, his eyes wide and panicked. He began to cry.  
Sebastian rolled his eyes when he noticed this and squeezed roughly, breaking the man completely in his fist before tossing his body aside. He wasn’t sure if he was dead yet, but he didn’t care. He would be soon enough. Sooner than he expected, actually, as Victor walked into the room and paused as he felt something crumple beneath his boot. Sebastian grinned toothily as Victor raised his foot and peered down at the only vaguely humanoid remains plastered to the floor and the tread of his hiking boot. He frowned at Sebastian.  
“If you’re going to keep killing them, at least throw them in the trash instead of on the floor. I don’t want to track blood through the house.”  
Sebastian shrugged. “It’s more fun if you’re the one that kills them. He may have still been alive.”  
Victor let out an exasperated sigh. He doubted it. “Whatever helps you sleep at night,” he mumbled as he sat down and kicked his boot off, wiping the gore from the sole with a tissue.  
Sebastian shrugged again. “More humans might help,” he said cheerfully as he stood and stretched. “I’m going to see if I can find any. I could bring you some too?”  
Victor didn’t respond. He just set about cleaning the blood and viscera off the floor.  
Sebastian slid his shoes on and put on a warm blue and white plaid flannel button-up over his shirt and set out into the woods. He’d found hikers before, which were fine but they were usually more resourceful and better at escaping. Park rangers were great, but they posed similar problems. Sebastian loved the way they looked though. Rugged, intelligent, usually strong. And their little outfits were so fun to rip off. They looked so fragile out of their uniforms, for whatever reason. Some of them had guns though, and although bullets didn’t hurt much they were still an inconvenience; he could still lose an eye.  
Sebastian really wanted to get closer to the lone, two lane road that meandered through the cold woods. If he could grab a couple cars he’d have enough playthings to last him a while—and some he could give to Victor too. He knew Victor would probably just try to keep them happy enough to not try to escape, but he also knew that that rarely worked. He wished Victor would be more dominant with the humans. How would they learn their place if he just let them do as they pleased? More often than not Victor just ended up getting hurt—physically or otherwise.  
Sebastian wouldn’t mind humans so much if they weren’t so much fucking trouble for Victor. He didn’t need to dwell on that now though. For the moment at least, he needed to focus on finding humans, not on his displeasure for them. He heard the sound of a car driving by on the nearby road. He wasn’t too far from it now at least. He crouched in the dense woods just off the edge of the worn old two-lane road and waited.  
It was just under an hour before another car approached. Sebastian liked that, because it meant less witnesses—and less people that he’d have to haul back to the cabin. He’d love to capture dozens of humans at once, but trying to do that on his own could be problematic. He peered out and stretched his fingers eagerly as he prepared for the approaching car to round the bend and come into view. The moment he saw its headlights piercing the light mist, he lunged out and grabbed the car. A hot pink van with multi-coloured flowers stenciled on the side. Wonderful. Hippies? Millenials? Were hippies still a thing even? He wasn’t sure, but he knew he’d have a handful, regardless.

Inside the van, Willow felt her body abruptly slam forward, her seatbelt locking but not sparing her a sharp blow to the head against the windshield. Jeff, who’d been in the passenger seat, slammed forward much harder and was immediately rendered unconscious, rather than just dazed like Willow. Mikael, Jade, and Valerie all collided against each other in the backseat, but thankfully didn’t seem to be injured. Willow felt something hot and wet dripping down her temple and felt a breeze against her face. The windshield wasn’t completely broken, but she’d definitely cracked it open a bit.  
Nobody in the van had any clue what was happening. One moment they’d been driving along, listening to Bon Iver, and talking excitedly about their trip. They’d set out on a roadtrip from Alberta to Anchorage. Quite an undertaking for five college students who’d never left Canada before, especially since they also wanted to see America’s pacific northwest along the way. They planned to stay with Mikael’s family there for a bit before making the long journey back home. Willow thought they were somewhere in Oregon or Washington maybe, but wasn’t sure. Nobody had been paying much attention to state lines or town names. They’d been having a great time until now.  
Valerie let out a shrill scream that didn’t break Willow free from her confusion, but offered her a long enough moment of clarity to see a pair of massive blue eyes looking into the van through the cracked glass of the windshield. A booming sound erupted from outside the vehicle—something akin to laughter, but it was so loud and vibrated the entire car in such a way that Willow couldn’t tell what it was supposed to be. The van was jostled roughly as the monster—because it couldn’t be anything but that—began to walk away from the road with the van in hand. There’d be no trace of their kidnapping, Willow realized, and since they weren’t due back in Alberta for a few more weeks, nobody would be looking for them. With that last thought, Willow slipped easily into unconsciousness.

Sebastian hummed softly to himself as he strode confidently back up to the cabin. He didn’t think Victor would be pleased, especially since it looked like at least one human might be dead, but Sebastian figured his brother would get over it. He thought it looked like he’d caught five of them, but he wasn’t sure. Trying to see in through the tiny, cracked windshield was difficult and he only definitely knew that there were more than two in there. How many were still alive was up in the air.  
He set the van down on the floor between his feet as he removed his button-up and his shoes. Victor sat on the couch, drinking coffee and reading a book written in their native tongue. Sebastian kicked the van, sending it screeching across the wooden floor, over to Victor’s boot-clad feet. Victor set his coffee aside and slammed the book closed before letting out a long, low sigh.  
“Thank you so much, Sebastian,” he said loudly, casting a cold glare at him before he leaned down to pick up the van. He cautiously pried a door free from its hinges, tossing it aside quickly so he could catch the human man that slid down from his seat. The small brunette was unconscious, maybe dead. He frowned at Sebastian, but his expression softened when he heard several screams come from within the vehicle. He quickly set the man on his lap, wanting to keep him close to himself and away from Sebastian, while he squinted into the van. He felt the man stir on his lap, so he at least knew he wasn’t dead yet.  
Victor turned his attention back to Sebastian. “How many do you want?” He asked, voice low and calm. There was no need to stress the humans out any more than they already were.  
“Hmmm… Four.” Sebastian’s tone was definitive. He wanted no less. Victor wasn’t going to deny him. He was the one who had found the humans, he had the right to keep all of them if he wanted to.  
Victor nodded and set the van back down on the floor, placing the injured man down beside it. Immediately the driver side door opened and a woman, who was just barely conscious, undid her seatbelt and unceremoniously fell out onto her hands and knees. Her long black hair obscured her face, but Victor noticed blood dripping on the floor beneath her. She had a head injury, and likely a concussion as well. Victor didn’t think there’d be much he could do to help her. He tapped on the top of the van with a finger, denting the metal slightly.  
“Come out,” he said, voice soft but demanding.  
The humans didn’t budge. Sebastian walked over and raised a foot over the injured woman, eliciting a quiet cry from her.  
“Come out now, or I’ll kill her,” he said bluntly, smiling and winking at Victor.  
That seemed to be enough to convince them to expose themselves to the giants outside of the perceived safety of their van. The three remaining humans exited the van shakily and hesitantly. When they didn’t move fast enough—or, in the case of the conscious man, stopped completely to stare up at the two giants in either fear or awe—Sebastian lowered his foot more, pressing it flat on top of the woman. He wasn’t applying any pressure but easily could apply enough to crush her in an instant. The humans understood this and rushed out. The two women hugged each other tight, one of them sobbing and the other looking close to tears. The man looked dumbfounded by the sight of the two huge men, and did little more than take turns staring at one or the other. Sebastian smirked at him.  
“What a fine group of guests we have today,” he mused, slowly raising his foot off of the woman. “I’m going to let my brother pick one of you to keep for himself. To be completely honest, that will be the only person that survives.”  
This elicited a frightened cry from the sobbing woman, sending her to her knees and out of the other woman’s arms.  
“Oh,” Sebastian murmured, crouching down and frowning. “Cheer up. You should be honoured. You’re going to die because a god wants you to. It’s kind of like fate chose you for this. Doesn’t that sound ni-“  
“Stop.” Victor leaned down and looked over the group briefly before offering his hand to the terrified young woman. “You’re too dramatic,” he mumbled to Sebastian.  
It took her a moment to realize what this gesture meant, but when she did she whimpered and tightly embraced the other woman as she knelt beside her. She shook her head and buried her face in the other woman’s shoulder. Her somewhat calmer companion cast a pleading gaze up at the one-eyed giant. His expression saddened ever so slightly and he withdrew his hand.  
He sighed and leaned back, about to let Sebastian pick for him, when the injured woman dragged herself forward. She groaned and tried to lift herself up. Victor heard her speak but couldn’t make out what she said. He really didn’t want to waste time on someone who could potentially die on him. He didn’t know how strong humans were. An injury like that would be manageable for him, but what about for a human? She could die on him at any moment. But he was wasting everyone’s time with his indecision. He reached down and carefully nudged her onto his palm.  
“Fine. Take the rest,” Victor mumbled to Sebastian as he stood with his human in hand.  
“Ooh, taking a broken one. Interesting choice,” Sebastian said with a loud laugh as he slammed his foot down hard on the barely conscious man. The remaining three humans all cried out in horror and tried to run, but Sebastian was much faster than them. He reached down and quickly scooped them all up.  
“Well,” he said to his older brother, “Have fun, despite your terrible decision-making skills.”  
Victor couldn’t help but grin. “You aren’t wrong,” he said as he began to walk to his room.  
“I never am,” Sebastian said as he plopped down on the couch and kicked the van aside again. The last remaining man went into his pants and the two women were deposited roughly in a pocket on his jeans. 

 

Willow slept. It wasn’t restful, but it was sleep. She wasn’t sure if that counted for anything at all though, but that wasn’t the most pressing matter on her mind. She only barely remembered what had happened to put her in this state. Driving. A crash. No not a crash. A monster with blue eyes. Were her friends dead? Was her fiancé dead? Would she be dead soon? These questions roused her abruptly from her pseudo-sleep as the image of her fiancé suffering at the hands of these monsters flooded her mind. She shot up, gasping. A sharp, throbbing pain resonated through her skull, radiating out from just above her left temple. She whimpered and lifted a hand to the recently cleaned wound and covered it lightly with her palm.  
She looked around and saw that she was in a massive bedroom, and was apparently sitting on an equally massive bed. She vaguely remembered a gentle touch from something huge… But not much else. She tried to stand but had to brace herself against the nearby pillow to keep herself from falling back down. She supported herself against the pillow for just a moment, taking a deep breath before slowly righting herself.  
Walking across the soft surface would have been a chore if she hadn’t been so woozy, and with her likely being concussed it was almost impossible. She didn’t walk, so much as half-crawl and stagger across the sheets. She didn’t know how she planned to get down, but she knew she needed to. Even if she wasn’t in any danger right now, her friends and her fiancé likely were. After hitting his head so hard Jeff likely wouldn’t be in any state to do whatever the giants wanted him to do, and Willow grew increasingly concerned thinking about this. If he wasn’t useful to them then… She shuddered and had to stop, feeling like she might vomit. She fell to her knees just as she reached the edge of the bed and leaned over slightly in case she did vomit and to see just how difficult it would be to get down.  
The sheets didn’t extend to the floor. She could maybe climb down to where the mattress ended, but the sheets were tucked neatly under the mattress. She knew that this was the only way though. There was no way either of the giants would help her escape, and if she was caught escaping—much less trying to help her friends escape—that she’d likely be killed. She assumed that much, anyway. She hadn’t been totally “present” for whatever had happened to her friends. Between her injury and being carried away by one giant, she had no idea what the other had done. She vaguely recalled one of them pressing his foot down on her. He clearly could have killed her, and she thought that was the point he’d been trying to get across to her and the others.  
Peering down at the wooden floor, she figured she could jump from the bottom of the mattress. Her depth perception wasn’t spot on at the moment, but she thought it looked like the last drop to the floor would be somewhere around 15 to 20 feet. Willow shakily turned around so that her back was facing the edge and gripped the sheets in tight fistfuls as she began her descent.

 

Sebastian had been asked—not too politely—to migrate to his bedroom if he was going to make the humans get him off. Fair enough, but he’d wished victor hadn’t thrown their van at him to make him stop. It was only 13-ish feet long, which was nothing compared to his roughly 170 foot frame, but it was still a hard, metal object and had nearly crushed one of the females he had on his chest.  
Now he was comfortably lying in bed, one of the women in his hand while he curiously inspected her body, the other fearfully trying to please him with the help of the man down by his cock. The woman in his hand was the one who’d been sobbing earlier, and she’d only recently stopped that. Maybe she wasn’t able to cry anymore, maybe she was accepting her fate. The thought of breaking someone so completely made Sebastian smirk. Her body was nearly covered in tattoos, and he was taking in their delicate, colourful designs with a notable curiosity. She had one large one on her back, that extended down far enough to cover the backs of her thighs. Sebastian recognized the image of a lindwyrm being flogged by a young woman, surrounded by blue and gray and pink stained glass. It was an interesting choice. He gently ran his fingertip up her backside, grinning as she shuddered weakly under his touch.  
He flipped her over and took one of her arms between his fingers. Each arm had a full sleeve on it, the tattoos all being flowers of varying colours and varieties. He took a moment to look at her face while he was holding her so close. Her short pink hair was different—he’d never seen a woman with such an odd hair colour before—and the heavy makeup she’d been wearing was smeared around and below her eyes from her tears. She was different, that much was clear, but it was exciting to Sebastian. He’d never been able to play with such an interesting little creature before. He chuckled and gave one of her small breasts a hard flick with his fingers before dropping her onto his bare chest. She remained still for just a moment, the air likely having been knocked out of her. Sebastian nudged her with his fingers.  
“Get up,” he said, voice deceptively calm.  
She didn’t move fast enough for his liking and he flicked her again, eliciting a sharp cry from her. Sebastian raised a brow as he felt something slap against his shaft and heard the woman who’d been trying to get him off shout up at him.  
“Stop,” she’d cried out through tears after punching him. She was chubby, with rather large breasts and wider hips, and had long blonde hair and stunning green eyes. Sebastian thought she was lovely, in all honesty, but if she was going to be so disobedient then he really had no use for her. He grabbed her and the tattooed woman in one fist and squeezed roughly.  
“Did you tell me to stop?” He asked pleasantly, squeezing again to try to get a response from her.  
She gasped and nodded quickly, unable to form words due to the pressure of the giant fingers around her.  
“Just checking,” he said before dropping the two of them off the side of his bed and down into a nearby pair of shoes.  
He sighed and shook his head down at the man who’d stopped kissing the head of his cock in the meantime. “Annoying little bitches, aren’t they? I’m not even in the mood anymore.” He slid his boxer briefs back on, trapping the man inside and pressing him snug against his balls. With enough squirming from his little captive he might get back in the mood, but the humans lately had been just too boring to actually get him hard without the assistance on his own hand.  
He began to get dressed again, planning on going out for the evening. He hated staying cooped up in the cabin. In a perfect world he’d go out and destroy human cities nightly and sleep amongst the rubble, but it wasn’t a perfect world by any means yet. So he took frequent walks, often late at night, through the calm northern forest. Sometimes he’d sit in a clearing and let the wildlife come inspect him. Deer, bears, even wolves sometimes would come by to investigate. He had no interest in harming them—their suffering did nothing for him, unlike the suffering of humans.  
He walked north, and deep into the woods and finished his hike on a cliff overlooking a deep valley. He reclined on his side, facing out over the precipice, and fished the human man out of his underwear. The shock of the cool evening air compared to the nearly overwhelming heat from inside Sebastian’s clothes made the man gasp sharply. His nude body trembled on Sebastian’s open palm, where he sat and tried to cover himself. Sebastian smirked and chuckled softly.  
“Here,” he said, tucking the man partly between his shirt and his chest. “I don’t want you dying on me yet,” he said with a wink.  
The man, Mikael, paled at this, sinking further beneath Sebastian’s shirt. He frowned to himself. He hated relying on a monster to keep him alive. He couldn’t be sure how long the giant would want to keep him alive either—and he knew very clearly that it did come down to the giant’s wants. He wanted to kill Jeff, so he had. Easily and carelessly. All it took was one swift stomp of the giant’s foot and Jeff was a pile of gore that didn’t even resemble a human anymore. He’d seen him. He didn’t know if the girls had, and he desperately hoped that Willow hadn’t, but he had the unfortunate benefit of knowing exactly what his fate could be if the giant grew tired of him.  
“Why are you doing this,” he asked, voice hoarse, shaky, and belying the fear welling up inside him that he tried to mask with anger.  
“Mm? I just like the view,” he said, motioning out over the valley with one of his slender hands.  
“No, why are you-“  
“Torturing you and your friends? Hmm… Because I feel like it,” he said with a shrug that caused his shirt to press Mikael snug against his skin. “That’s just how it is. Gods don’t need to worry about the well-being of mortals, especially ones that don’t bother worshipping them.”  
Mikael furrowed his blond brows. “You aren’t God.”  
“No, I’m one of several,” Sebastian corrected the bold little man. “Your kind forgot about us long ago. Forgot who we really were anyway. I can’t fault you for that, I guess.” He chuckled and rolled onto his back, placing a hand heavily over Mikael.  
“What are you supposed to be? Thor? Is the other guy Odin?”  
Sebastian let out a loud, hearty laugh. “Oh, Victor would hate that, I’m going to tell him you said that.” He shook his head softly. “But no. If only. I would love for a buff blond to play me in a movie.”  
Mikael thought a moment. The giant seemed oddly placid. He was looking directly up at the exposed twilight sky, seemingly just watching the stars. His breathing was slow and even and calm. Mikael tried to push himself out from beneath the warm hand, risking the cold air for just a moment to see if the giant would actually let him move. He did. In fact, he lifted his hand enough for him to move. Mikael stood and stretched, body sore from being kept cramped against the giant’s admittedly impressive genitals. The cold air seeped into his very being, but he was thankful for the room to relax a bit. He considered running. He only considered this briefly though. The giant would catch and kill him, and he knew it. Still though, Mikael stood between the giant’s collar bones and gazed out into the woods.  
Everything was quiet and still for a moment. Then the giant moved suddenly, sending Mikael falling to the ground. He landed hard on his side, staring up at the giant as he stood. Sebastian smirked down at him for a moment before lowering his boot-clad foot down on him. He felt an immense pain, but it was only momentary. Soon everything went black and he felt nothing else.

 

Willow had only managed to maneuver herself down a couple of feet before the bedroom door opened and the giant stepped in. She panicked and began scurrying down the side of the mattress, but in her panic she lost her grasp on the sheet and fell backwards to the floor. She was hurt—she knew that—but wasn’t sure what specifically she’d injured in the fall. She was thankful that somehow she was still able to move, but when she tried to lift herself up she was met with a pain more intense than any she’d ever felt before.  
She heard a low sigh and heavy footsteps approaching her and she began to try to pull herself under the bed despite an arm that she was almost certain was broken. She felt a sharp pain in her chest and knew that the arm might be the least of her worries, but regardless, she continued to slowly heave her body under the bed. She had to do this without the use of one of her legs. Her ankle was bent at an odd angle and she knew she couldn’t risk putting any weight on it.  
Victor stood nearby and watched her. Great. He might have had a chance at helping her before, but now? Now she was as good as dead already, she just didn’t realize it yet. He lowered himself so that he was laying on the floor by the bed, and began to peer under it. He squinted. The dim light combined with only having one good eye made it difficult for him, but he thought he saw her pressed back against the wall that the bed was up against.  
“Hey,” he began, smiling somberly at her, “I’m not going to hurt you, I promise. I can see that you’re hurt though. Why don’t you come out and we’ll talk. Okay? Just talk. I won’t even touch you.”  
Willow shook her head and stifled a sob. He was massive. She hadn’t gotten a good look at his face before and he looked terrifying. He had a stern face, with one cold blue eye—the other was obscured by an eyepatch. He was covered in scars: thin silvery ones that spread across what she could see of his arms and face. She would have felt bad for him if the circumstances had been different. She didn’t budge from her spot.  
Willow gasped and whimpered fearfully as he reached his hands under the bed. Each one rested on either side of her. He could grab her if he wanted.  
“It’s okay,” he repeated, “I told you, I won’t touch you. I just want you to see that I can if you don’t come out on your own.”  
“I-I… I can’t,” she called out, voice sounding so small and weak. She wasn’t used to speaking with anything but complete confidence.  
Victor frowned softly. Dammit, he thought. He would have to just grab her. He wanted this to be as quick and painless as possible. Grabbing her would just hurt her more.  
“Alright. Take a deep breath, and try to relax,” he said as he slowly began to slip her hand behind her.  
She tried to, but it was cut off when his fingers brushed against her broken arm. When she was able to regain her breath she used it to scream.  
Victor winced, but continued, sliding her up on top of his fingers. He cautiously pressed his thumb against her chest, but this just caused her more distress. He pulled her out carefully but quickly, slowly sitting up and leaning back against his bed. He looked her over with a small frown.  
“I’m so sorry,” he murmured, taking in her severely injured body. Unlike Sebastian he preferred letting the humans that ended up with him keep their clothes—he wasn’t interested in degrading them like that. He couldn’t see the extent of her injuries because of this, but he at least knew that her arm and an ankle were broken.  
“I’m going to be completely honest with you, okay,” Victor said, holding her close. She didn’t respond, but she did her best to look him in the eye.  
“I don’t think I’m going to be able to help you,” he continued. “I can do my best to take care of you, but your bones likely won’t heal properly—if at all. You might die, and even if you don’t you’ll be in a lot of pain for a long time.”  
Willow whimpered, tears welling up in her brown eyes. It broke Victor’s heart. Even if she was just a human, he didn’t want to see her in so much pain.  
“I can make it quick for you if you want,” he said quietly.  
She didn’t respond for a long moment. Then she pushed back a sob and whimpered out, “M-My fiancé. Where’s my f-fiancé?”  
Victor frowned sadly. If he had to assume he was either the man Sebastian had crushed, or he was the one Sebastian was currently keeping for himself. Either way, there wasn’t anything she could do for him. Victor shook his head. “He’s either dead or about to be dead.”  
Willow trembled softly on the giant’s palm. The decision wasn’t an easy one to make, but she shortly nodded. “Okay,” he murmured, “Okay.”  
Victor nodded too. “Are you ready?”  
Willow closed her eyes and nodded once more.  
Victor pressed her down in his palm gently at first, using the index finger on his other hand to push her down. She didn’t offer any resistance, but with his finger on her chest he could feel her rapid breathing—and he thought he felt the pounding of her heart beneath her ribcage. He doubted he could actually feel something so small, but the thought remained. He saw her open her eyes and she smiled sadly up at him. He tried to smile back, but didn’t think he managed a very convincing one. He brought his fingers in, curling them into a tight fist, and he felt her body crumple in his hand. He had made sure to crush the upper half of her body first—including her head—to at least spare her as much pain as he could.  
He sighed and opened his hand to look over his handiwork. He wiped his hand with a tissue and tossed it into the trash.

 

Valerie hugged Jade close as they lay in the giant’s shoe. Her girlfriend snuggled close to her, having fallen into a sleep that Valerie assumed was mostly unwilling. Exhaustion had likely just taken its toll on her and when she’d had a moment of peace she’d drifted to sleep. Valerie didn’t blame her, but she wished she’d been exhausted enough to rest like that. She was too worried. The giant had left with Mikael and he wasn’t back yet. She didn’t know what he was doing with their friend, but she knew that she probably didn’t want to know. It was clear that this monster didn’t care about human lives. If he wasn’t being entertained or fucked by them then he had no use for them. After seeing Jeff’s fate she knew exactly where they all stood.  
Jade awoke suddenly and Valerie jumped when they heard the bedroom door opening. They heard footsteps approaching them, and Jade’s eyes began to well up with tears again as she buried her face in Valerie’s chest. Valerie held her tight in her arms and looked up. It wasn’t the blond giant, it was the one-eyed one setting a pile of folded clothes on the other’s bed. His red hair was tucked behind his ears, and his eyepatch was off, revealing the wound where his eye once was. He looked intimidating. Jade glanced up in time to see him and cried out, muffling the cry partly beneath a hand. It was too late though. He turned his head down to face them and squinted slightly. As he crouched down Valerie clutched Jade more tightly to her, more for her own comfort than her partner’s.  
He looked at them for a few seconds. He was silent, but his brows furrowed and a small scowl spread across his lips. It was barely present, but Valerie managed to notice it. Her eyes widened and her heart stopped as she saw his hand approaching. It looked clean but had a pungent metallic smell. It reminded her of her father’s slaughterhouse and nearly made her gag. She braced herself for the crushing impact, but was surprised by a gentle touch. His hand wrapped delicately around her and Jade, and lifted them up slowly and carefully. He held them in front of his face and looked them over.  
“Do you know what he did with your clothes,” he asked, sitting down on the edge of Sebastian’s bed.  
Valerie shook her head. “He ripped Jade’s off. I don’t know where mine are.” Her voice shook, but she tried to sound confident for the trembling woman clinging to her still.  
He nodded silently and stood, walking briskly to the kitchen with the two women nestled neatly on his palm. They sat up but desperately tried to cling to his hand as his movement felt almost too rapid for them—especially while they were also being held at such a great height. He didn’t seem to notice. If he did, he didn’t seem to care.  
“I don’t usually do this,” he mumbled, “But I’d appreciate it if you two ran once I take you outside.”  
He set them on the wooden counter and began to cut a dishtowel into strips wide enough to cover the girls from shoulder to knee when wrapped around them like shawls.  
“Why are you helping us,” Jade asked, trying to stifle a sob.  
“Because my brother’s an idiot.”  
The women shuffled nervously as they wrapped themselves up. It would be cold out, but these would at least protect them from the elements a little bit. Victor picked them back up once they looked relatively covered and walked outside into the dark woods. He carried them close to him, keeping them as warm as he could for as long as he could as he headed towards the road. He reached it and peered out past the trees hesitantly. He knelt, fog swirling around his body as he lowered them down to the road. Suddenly headlights sped out from around the corner and a car struggled to brake before it could hit the enormous fleshy mass in the road. As it lifted the driver could have swore that it was a hand. He was about to take off when he noticed what the hand had left in the road. Two shivering women, wrapped in what looked like large towels.  
The driver put his car in park and shakily stepped out into the dense fog.  
“Are you okay,” he called out to the two women. The thin one with short black hair began to cry and the curvy blonde one did as well shortly after.  
He helped them into the backseat of his car and nervously looked into the woods, the blonde urging him to hurry and drive away as quickly as possible. He didn’t need much convincing and sped off as soon as everyone was in the car, not even worrying about wearing a seatbelt.  
Victor watched closely, slinking back into the shadows to avoid being seen by the motorist. He sighed and smiled to himself. He’d need to have a word with Sebastian when he got back. Like how exactly he expected people to worship him if they were dead or just utterly broken.  
Victor turned as the car began to drive off and walked back to the cabin, kicking his boots off and plopping down on the couch comfortably. Sebastian came back shortly after, grinning to himself. He began to make a bee-line for his bedroom.  
“They escaped,” Victor said coolly.  
“They what?” Sebastian turned and glared at Victor. “Bullshit.”  
“I tried to catch them,” Victor responded, leaning back and propping his feet up on the coffee table. “They ran towards the valley, so they won’t last long on their own. Besides, it’s not like you were going to do anything besides kill them yourself, why not let the wildlife or the elements handle them instead this time.”  
Sebastian let out a sigh, mentally counting to ten. Victor was an awful liar. This was the first time he’d obviously helped some of Sebastian’s humans escape though. Generally Victor would help his humans, but he was less of a fan of them escaping than Sebastian was. He was far more concerned with being worshipped than the younger giant was.  
“I guess you’re right,” he said, walking across the room to join his brother on the couch. “I can always catch some more tomorrow,” he added with a shrug.  
Victor was about to speak when he heard a noise. It was soft and distant and sounded very distinctly like a human shouting. He looked at Sebastian, but Sebastian was looking at the door. Sebastian stood and walked over, opening the door just in time for a human and a large bear to scurry in. He kicked the bear outside quickly, but not roughly, and closed the door. The human lay panting on the floor, wearing hiking gear minus a pair of boots. He’d probably slept in his tent in the clothes he’d worn during the day and had been woken up by the bear looking for food.  
Sebastian cast a friendly smile down at the human, then turned to give Victor the same smile while he crouched by the dazed little man.


End file.
